A Burning Flame
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (I know the title doesn't have anything to do with the main plot of the story.) Aubrey, a High school student, who has feelings for a certain brunette but instead of being in love she tortures the brunette and hides her feelings from her. Mitchsen. T at first then M.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. how's it going? I hope you're reading my other story called "A Dark Curse" and this is my new project that I'm working on I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

><p>Aubrey may appear to be a mean little bitch and always shuts people out but she's really nice once you get to know her but no one gets to see that side of her.<p>

when Beca, a transfer student, came to the school Aubrey can't help but admire her. Aubrey hid her feelings and tortured the brunette until Beca had enough.

"what's your problem anyway?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "nothing. I just hate you."

Beca gave Aubrey a confusing look and asked "why do you hate me? I didn't even do anything to you."

Aubrey became red and ran of. Beca just stared at her and sighed "I guess she's struggling."

Chloe, Beca's best friend, came to her with books on her hands and asked "what's going on?"

"I just stood up for myself, Chlo, since Aubrey is taking it way too far." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and Beca gave Chloe a confused look and asked "and why is this funny to you?"

Chloe said "Aubrey is just being Aubrey, I guess, always giving others a hard time, you'll get used to it."

Beca and Chloe walked home and Beca walked Chloe home first and went to the city.

"I guess I have to apologize to her." Beca thought.

Beca suddenly saw a familiar blonde shopping.

"that stupid Beca, why is she so dense?" Aubrey scoffed.

Aubrey suddenly made eye contact with the brunette and ran of.

Beca followed her and said "wait, Aubrey, I needed to talk to you."

Aubrey kept running and Beca got tired. "why did she want to talk to me?" Aubrey thought.

Aubrey stopped and stared at Beca walking back.

"Beca, wait." Aubrey said. Beca heard her and turned around and went to Aubrey.

"finally." Beca sighed and smiled. Aubrey blushed and scoffed "just because I wanted to talk to you doesn't mean I care."

"Now talk." Aubrey added.

"well, I wanted to say sorry. I just want to have a good year without any troubles. so, are we good?" Beca said with a smile offering her hand.

Aubrey shook Beca's hand and mumbled "I still will be mean to you."

"and why will you still be mean to me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and let Beca's hand go and ran leaving Beca dumbfounded.

Beca went home and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong> so, this will be another multi-chapter of mine so please review. I'll update "A dark curse" tomorrow ;)~Chu <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**please send reviews I really want to know if you like this story or not ;)**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Beca was making mixes when suddenly Chloe came in the house.<p>

"you should really lock your apartment." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca jumped and said "why can't you just knock like normal people do."

Chloe giggled and sat down on Beca's bed. Beca took her headphones off and faced Chloe.

"so, how's Aubrey?" Chloe asked with a grin.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "how should I know? I'm not close with blondie or anything."

Chloe took Beca's phone and saved a number and Beca asked "what the actual fuck, Chloe?"

Beca grabbed her phone and Chloe said "you will thank me in the future."

when Beca checked her phone and saw that she entered a number and messaged it.

"who the hell did you message?" Beca asked.

"the girl of your dreams, duh." Chloe laughed.

Beca smacked Chloe and Chloe asked "who were you even thinking when I said "the girl of your dreams"?

suddenly a reply came.

_Aubrey: How did you get my number?_

"crap. now Chloe, you did this and now have to fix it." Beca said giving her phone to Chloe.

"come on, Beca, you can do this. besides, I have to go now and go out with someone." Chloe said with a wink.

"you're going out with someone I don't know?" Beca asked. a little disappointed that her friend was keeping secrets from her.

Chloe laughed at Beca's reaction and said "oh you know her, alright."

"her? if you say it's me, I'm going to kill you." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head and said "well you are kinda hot but you're my best friend."

"then, who is it?" Beca asked curiously.

"it's Stacie. you know, the drama queen from our class." Chloe said.

"isn't she Aubrey's step-sister or something?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe nodded and said "she's nicer than Aubrey and well...she doesn't communicate that much with her."

Beca nodded and said "well, you better get going and have fun."

Chloe smiled and left Beca.

Beca replied to the text Aubrey sent.

_Beca: Chloe gave it to and not that I wanted it. Chloe is just stubborn and doesn't have any boundaries._

_Aubrey: wait. don't tell me you're Beca?_

Beca panicked and she did want to tell the truth but she didn't want to hear the end of it so she didn't reply.

Beca went outside to get some fresh air for a little bit and went to the park.

Beca saw a familiar blonde in a blue dress sitting there.

"why would Beca get my number and text me?" Aubrey thought.

Beca went there and sat beside her. Aubrey looked startled and said "Beca?! what are you doing here, dumbass?"

Beca laughed and didn't really mind that she was being called a dumbass and said "well, I needed some fresh air so I always go to this park to think about my problems."

Aubrey felt heat creeping up her cheeks and scoffed "why did you even sit beside me? and were you the one texting me?"

"well, you looked kind of sad and I think you need someone beside you and yeah I was the one texting you." Beca sighed.

"why do you have my phone number?" Aubrey asked with a soft voice.

Beca laughed nervously and said "well, the truth is Chloe gave me your number for no reason and now she's dating Stacie."

Aubrey sighed "there goes my step-sister again. please don't kill her if she breaks Chloe's heart."

"no exceptions. I'll kill her and let her pay once she does that." Beca said.

Aubrey smiled and Beca said "you're actually pretty when you smile you should do it more often."

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "don't tell anyone about this whole thing and..."

"you can text me whenever you want." Aubrey continued but with a soft voice and ran off.

Beca said "bye, Bree." Aubrey heard that and blushed.

"dumbass Beca why do you have to be nice." Aubrey thought.

Beca went home and went to her bed staring at her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you guys think? I hoped you like it and don't forget to check out "A dark curse" I think you'll like that as well ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, I have a new project called "New York Love Story" and you guys can check that out after this (of course) and check out "A Dark Curse" it's a horror type of story and please leave reviews I really want to know if you guys are enjoying all my stories or not so please enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>the next day was Sunday and Beca was sick.<p>

"I really need some person to take care of me." Beca groaned as she opened her phone.

Beca accidentally texted Aubrey.

_Beca: hey, Chlo, if you don't mind can you come over to my place you can bring Stacie if you want._

_Aubrey: I think you texted the wrong number ;)_

Beca blushed and replied.

_Beca: I'm sorry. I'm just sick and I need Chloe to help me. sorry to bother you._

"why am I so clumsy?" Beca thought.

_Aubrey: oh, well get better soon. I guess. :)_

Aubrey felt so stupid.

"why didn't I offer help." Aubrey thought.

Beca finally texted Chloe. Beca waited for a reply and she felt her phone vibrate.

_Chloe: sure, Becs, and Stacie is coming. we'll be there in a minute ;)_

_Beca: thanks, Chlo, and don't do lovey dovey stuff if you get here :p_

Chloe just smirked at her phone and left with Stacie.

"shouldn't you knock first?" Stacie asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "Beca doesn't get a lot of visitors so...why knock, right?"

Stacie laughed at her girlfriends antics and went in Beca's apartment.

"Beca, we're here." Chloe chimed.

"thank god you both are here." Beca groaned.

Chloe made soup while Stacie was talking to Beca.

"so, you're Aubrey's crush? you're so adorable." Stacie squealed.

Beca glared at Stacie and groaned "I am not adorable and don't call me "Aubrey's crush" either."

Stacie laughed and said "you aren't my step sister's type though."

Chloe went in with the soup and Beca said "thanks, Chlo, you really didn't have to do this."

"then, what am I here for?" Chloe teased and winked.

Beca rolled her eyes and drank the soup Chloe made.

"well, Stacie, you got yourself a lady chef." Beca said with a grin.

Stacie laughed and said "why don't we let you rest and we'll be on the couch."

Beca gave both of them a disgusted look and said "please don't do it on my couch."

Stacie laughed and said "oh. we won't do it."

Beca glared at Chloe and Chloe gave Beca an apologetic look.

"you better not do it on the couch." Beca scoffed.

Stacie giggled and said "we won't."

Stacie and Chloe went out to let Beca rest. suddenly Chloe heard a knock.

Chloe opened the door and it was Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey, what brings you here?" Chloe asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I might want to stop here. (I love cliff hangers) and tell me what you guys think of this chapter I know it's a little slow but it will be worth it ;) ~Mepo<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**let's continue this chapter ;3 ~Mepo**

* * *

><p>Aubrey smiled and lied "I-I'm just here to check on my step sister."<p>

Stacie scoffed "yeah right. you only want to see Beca."

Stacie smirked at Aubrey and she received a glare from Aubrey.

"fine. I'm here for Beca." Aubrey sighed.

Chloe squealed and hugged Aubrey.

"get off me, Chloe." Aubrey groaned as she pushed Chloe.

Chloe giggled and unwrapped herself from Aubrey and said "why don't you stay here and we'll get Beca medicine."

but as Aubrey tried to say something Chloe said "thanks, Bree."

Chloe and Stacie left and Aubrey rolled her eyes and went in the apartment.

"Beca's scent is so nice." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey shook her head and blushed. suddenly Beca woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Stace, you and Chloe better not having sex on my couch." Beca groaned.

when Beca opened her eyes she blushed and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Aubrey scoffed "I was here for Stacie and her and Chloe went out to buy medicine for you."

"don't think of this as an "I will help you" thing." Aubrey added.

Beca laughed and said "you know, you could've went with them." Beca said with a smirk.

"well, I wasn't in the mood for walking, dumbass." Aubrey said.

Beca chuckled and said "whatever you say, Bree."

Beca went back inside her bedroom and slept.

Aubrey blushed and squealed "stupid Beca, why would you give me a nickname?"

Stacie and Chloe caught Aubrey blushing and mumbling to herself.

"keep your lady toner, Bree." Stacie laughed.

Aubrey jumped and scoffed "what are you talking about?"

Stacie laughed and said "you're so adorable when you get all flustered."

Aubrey scoffed "so, did you buy those medicines all ready?"

Chloe nodded and went inside Beca's bedroom.

"hey, Becs, here's some medicine." Chloe said with a giggle and placed the medicines on the desk.

"Chlo, you didn't have to do this." Beca said as she sat up and drank the medicine.

"but, I don't want you to be sick besides sick Beca is boring." Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and asked "so, why exactly is Aubrey here?"

Chloe said "I don't know. me and Stace just heard her knock on the door."

Beca nodded and said "well, you guys better get going it's getting pretty late."

Chloe checked on the time and Beca was right so she waved good bye to Beca and left with Stacie.

"Aubrey, dad might get angry." Stacie said.

Aubrey nodded and went with Stacie.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not intense but this is just kind of a filler and I'll get to the intense parts ;) okay. if you guys haven't checked out my stories. check them out now they're pretty awesome and don't forget to review ;)~Mepo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**guys, please review and please check out my other stories it will really mean so much to me and you guys might like it so please enjoy this chapter~Mepo**

* * *

><p>Beca went to school with Chloe and Chloe asked "say, do you want to join a club?"<p>

Beca shook her head and said "nah, I'm good, I don't want to be in some stupid club anyway."

"come on, Becs, just one club. you can join the Bellas." Chloe suggested as she tugged Beca's sleeve.

"the Bellas? who're they?" Beca asked.

"it's an a capella group that I'm in." Chloe said.

"great." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes and begged "please, Becs, it would be fun."

"I don't sing, Chlo." Beca sighed.

"oh, yes you do, Mitchell, I heard you the other day singing my lady jam." Chloe defended.

Beca gave Chloe a confused look and said sarcastically "don't tell me your lady jam is Titanium by David Guetta."

"then, I won't" Chloe said with a wink.

they finally went inside the classroom and suddenly Beca tripped because of Aubrey.

"what the hell, Posen?" Beca groaned as she stood up.

Aubrey scoffed "if only you were more careful, Mitchell."

"you did that on purpose." Beca said.

Chloe asked "when are the auditions, Bree?"

Beca looked at Chloe confused and Aubrey said "well, probably after classes."

Chloe nodded and said "Becs, now you have to join."

Aubrey left and went to the restroom and can't stop blushing.

"stupid Beca I'm really sorry you got hurt." Aubrey thought.

suddenly Stacie came and asked "what are you doing?"

Aubrey got startled and scoffed "nothing. it's none of your business."

Stacie giggled and teased "whatever you say, sister."

Stacie went to the classroom and Aubrey saw Beca going to the classroom so she followed her.

"hey, Aubrey." Beca said.

Aubrey stayed quiet till they got to the classroom and they did their history class.

after class Aubrey left her notebook at the classroom.

Beca thought that Aubrey didn't pass her notebook so she read it.

_Beca, why are you so dense all the time? you know I love you but you just don't know it yet because you're so dense and I can't stop thinking about you because I love you._

suddenly Beca heard an angry voice "Beca?! why the hell are you reading my notebook?!"

Beca looked behind slowly and saw Aubrey blushing with anger mixed with embarrassment.

"I-I'm so so sorry, Aubrey, I just thought it was your history notes and then I got intrigued on reading it so I continued." Beca said.

Aubrey grabbed her notebook from Beca's hands and shouted "you should've think twice in reading personal stuff."

Aubrey stormed off and suddenly Chloe came and asked "what was that all about?"

Beca sighed "I kinda went YOLO today."

Chloe widened her eyes and guessed "you read Aubrey's super secret notebook, didn't you?"

Beca nodded and Chloe face palmed herself and shook her head slowly.

"Beca, you should've been more careful." Chloe sighed.

"I know, I know, Chlo, I'm so reckless." Beca groaned as she duck herself on her table.

Aubrey had mixed emotions. she doesn't know if she's happy or not that the feelings she never had the guts to tell was revealed.

Aubrey went to the auditorium and cried there.

"Aubrey? are you in here?" a familiar voice asked.

it was Chloe. she forgot auditions because of Beca. Aubrey wiped her tears and said "I'm alright, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and handed the files to Aubrey.

Chloe and Aubrey arranged everything and Chloe said "I'm sorry about Beca reading your privacy like that."

Aubrey shook her head and lied "it's fine. I don't mind at all."

Chloe got worried but she didn't want to upset Aubrey so she just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong> I might split this into 2 and I'm so sorry for the slow update. it's because of some hard project. I hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to leave reviews~Mepo<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. I'm working on this new thing so tell me if you want to see it ;) and here's a new chapter of a burning flame. :)~Nico**

* * *

><p>Chloe and Aubrey sat at a table and the Treblemakers and the other groups came.<p>

"are you really alright?" Chloe asked shyly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "stop asking, Chloe. I will always answer "yes. I'm alright." so stop."

Chloe stayed silent and the first one to audition came. all of them sang sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's "since you've been gone".

Chloe realized that Beca didn't come but she saw her at the corner.

"that's everyone-" but the director got cut off.

"wait, there's one more." Chloe said with a smile.

Chloe motioned to Beca to come to the stage. Beca waved awkwardly and Aubrey blushed.

"I didn't know we had to perform that song." Beca said.

Chloe glared at Beca playfully and said "don't worry. you can sing anything you like."

Beca nodded and grabbed the cup in front of her and did a rhythm.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_

_two bottle of whiskey for the way_

_and I sure would like some sweet company_

_and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_when I'm gone, when I'm gone._

_you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

_you're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

and when Beca stopped the beat she smiled shyly and waited outside of the school.

"Beca! you were amazing back there." Chloe squealed as she hugged Beca.

Beca laughed nervously and said "you can let go of me now."

Chloe unwrapped herself and winked at Beca and left with Stacie.

Beca saw Aubrey reading on the way home and Beca ran to her.

"hey, you know you shouldn't be walking while you're reading." Beca said.

Aubrey looked at Beca and scoffed "why are you following me?"

"I just think walking alone isn't fun at all." Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed "you don't think I'm weird?"

Beca shook her head and said "why would I think that? I'm pretty weird myself."

Aubrey stared at Beca and blushed. "why is she walking me home?" Aubrey thought.

Beca and Aubrey kept going and Aubrey asked "you know you have to go home before it gets late."

Beca chuckled and said "I live alone. remember."

Beca stopped at Aubrey's house and Aubrey asked "how do you know my house?"

"is that weird?" Beca asked.

Aubrey stared at Beca's lips and licked her own.

"Aubrey, is something wrong?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey kissed Beca on the cheek and went in to her house without saying another word.

Beca smiled and went back to her condo.

"that's weird. I never felt this before." Beca said to herself.

_"I kissed Beca. shit. what is wrong with me?" Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you like this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review so I can continue :)~Nico <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to start replying to reviews starting in the next chapter so don't forget to leave a review ;)~Nico**

* * *

><p>Beca stared at the ceiling and asked herself "why did Aubrey kiss me? I thought she hates me."<p>

Beca fell asleep and meanwhile at Aubrey's mansion/house (choose whatever you like xD)

Aubrey was at the bathroom taking a short hot bath.

"why did I kiss her?" Aubrey asked herself.

"I'm such an idiot!" Aubrey shouted. thank goodness her parents aren't home from work yet.

Aubrey kept blushing and was becoming flustered and thought "her cheeks are so soft I could kiss them everyday."

Aubrey shook her head and shouted "Beca! you idiot!"

Aubrey sighed and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

the next day it was P.E class and the girls went to the locker room to change.

Chloe took her uniform off and saw Beca thinking.

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Beca jumped and saw Chloe wearing only a blue bra and a blue panty.

"put your P.E uniform first before talking to me." Beca said.

Beca blushed and she saw Aubrey taking off her uniform.

_"Aubrey is so cute wearing that green bra. get it together, Mitchell" Beca thought._

"Beca, are you alright?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca shook her head and laughed awkwardly and said "oh. I'm totally fine. you go ahead. I'll catch up."

everyone was outside except for Beca and Aubrey.

"um...Aubrey, I want to talk to you." Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey puts on her P.E uniform and scoffed "what's it about?"

"um...about yesterday...why exactly did you...kiss me?" Beca asked awkwardly and Aubrey stayed silent.

"I don't want to upset you...it's just that I'm just curious." Beca said shyly.

Beca opened her locker and took off her uniform revealing her black bra and gray panty.

Aubrey accidentally looked at Beca and blushed and got flustered and ran off.

Beca sighed and Aubrey thought "Beca. you idiot. why are you so dense?"

Beca wore her P.E uniform and went out as well.

"alright. you girls have to do an obstacle course, alright?" the teacher said as she blew the whistle and Stacie was first to do it.

"you got yourself a flexible lady, Chlo." Beca joked and Chloe rolled her eyes and watched Stacie do the obstacle.

when it was Beca's turn she did it perfectly and Aubrey wasn't surprised at all since Beca is pretty capable of doing athletic stuff.

when Beca jumped at the pole thing (I honestly don't know what it's called XD) Aubrey blushed and suddenly the teacher shouted "Aubrey Posen, you're next."

Aubrey gulped and did the obstacle. she honestly almost tripped and when it came to jumping she never succeeds.

Aubrey did the best she could and she did it. Beca smirked at her and said "never knew a smarty pants like you could do that."

Aubrey punched Beca at the side and Beca groaned "ow...that hurts."

"that's for saying stupid jokes." Aubrey scoffed. Beca smiled even though she was in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know. I watch too much anime and yeah please leave reviews and in the next chapter we get on to some sweet stuff ;)~Nyan<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Webzforevz: I'm glad to hear that :)**

**Cheekymadom: bless they're cute souls :3**

**Vahuene: I'm glad that I helped you with my stories especially in bad days :)**

**Guest: better watch Aubrey's sneaky moves then XD**

**Guest1: thank you =w=**

**A/N: alright. I'm back and please keep leaving reviews ;)~Chu**

* * *

><p>Beca was late for Science class and Mrs. Shimmer said "you're late, Ms. Mitchell."<p>

"I'm sorry, Ma'm. I'll be early next time." Beca said.

Mrs. Shimmer nodded and said "very well. Ms. Mitchell you're partner for the whole year in Science class is Miss Aubrey Posen."

"say what?!" they both said in unison.

"is there something wrong, Miss Mitchell?" Mrs. Shimmer asked.

Beca sighed "there is nothing wrong ma'm."

"good. now take a seat and we'll start." Mrs. Shimmer said as she continued her lecture.

Beca sat beside Aubrey and Aubrey thought "is this a dream? I can't believe Beca is sitting beside me."

Aubrey was blushing and Beca asked "so, Aubrey. what's up?"

Aubrey jumped and said "I'm fine, Beca."

Mrs. Shimmer gave them instructions for a formula they must do. (I don't know what formulas are in Science but it's up to you what they'll make.)

Aubrey did the formula then Beca asked "it's not going to explode, is it?"

"Beca, stop acting like a child since it's not going to explode." Aubrey scoffed as she poured in the chemicals and combined it.

but what Aubrey didn't know was that Beca gave the wrong chemical.

"Beca? what did you give me?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"something called sulfur." Beca said.

in a second the formula exploded and Beca said "I told you it was gonna explode."

Mrs. Shimmer got angry and scolded "you're going to clean the mess up. you two."

the bell rang and Aubrey and Beca sighed.

"we'll see you at the lunch table, 'kay?" Stacie said as she left with Chloe.

"I swear, Beca. that if the formula has side effects you'll pay for it." Aubrey warned as she grabbed the broom and dustpan.

"you're not the only one who got exploded in the face, Aubrey." Beca scoffed.

Beca wiped the table and minutes later they were done.

"say, Aubrey. why did you kiss me the other day?" Beca asked softly.

Aubrey froze and laughed nervously and scoffed "why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just curious is all." Beca said.

Aubrey and Beca left the room and went to the cafeteria and Tom bumped Beca.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Beca groaned.

"sorry, Midget. if you weren't THAT small I could've saw you." Tom teased and laughed.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and said "that wasn't nice, Tom."

"well, blondie. if you like midget that much then join her." Tom said as he pushed Aubrey to the ground.

Beca stood up and punched Tom at the stomach.

Tom fell and said "this isn't over." Tom left and Beca helped Aubrey up.

"I'm sorry about that." Beca said sadly.

"Beca, you alright?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca nodded and asked "is Tom after you again, Chlo?"

"yeah. but...you really didn't have to do that." Chloe said shyly.

Chloe hugged Beca and Aubrey looked away and thought "should I thank her? I want a hug too."

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and Beca asked "say, Aubrey. wanna hang out after school?"

Aubrey nodded and after school they went to the mall.

"Beca, I want to tell you something." Aubrey said softly.

it wasn't Beca's fault that they're at the mall it was literally Stacie's idea to go here.

"what is it?" Beca asked.

"I just want to thank you for earlier." Aubrey said.

Beca smirked and said "I actually need to thank you too."

"why?" Aubrey asked. Aubrey tried to hide her blushing.

Beca said "you stood up for me and that's the bravest thing anyone would've done for me."

Beca smiled and Aubrey hugged her.

what they didn't know was that Stacie and Chloe were watching them.

"I hope they're getting there." Stacie said.

"yeah, me too." Chloe said.

* * *

><p><strong>alright. how was this chapter? did you guys liked it? please leave reviews :3~Kero<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**vahuene: I'm glad you liked sweet Aubrey :3**

**cheekymadom: school disasters are the best :3 and Chloe and Stacie can be a little creepy sometimes xD**

**guest1: glad you liked it ^_^**

**A/N: thank you guys for the support and I hope you guys read my other stories as well and please leave reviews. it helps. :3~Nyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or the characters. I just own the story line ;)**

* * *

><p>it was Wednesday and Beca woke up and got ready for school.<p>

"that hug from Aubrey felt strange." Beca thought.

Beca was walking to school and suddenly she saw Aubrey walking to school as well.

"hey, Aubrey." Beca called.

Aubrey turned around and saw Beca running towards her.

Aubrey blushed and suddenly Beca tripped on her.

in just a second Beca was on top of Aubrey.

Beca opened her eyes and saw Aubrey blushing while glaring at her.

"get off me." Aubrey scoffed as she pushed Beca.

Beca groaned and said "I'm sorry. it was an accident."

Aubrey stood up and scoffed "you're a perv."

Beca stood up as well and shot back "I am not. it was an accident, Aubrey."

Aubrey grabbed her bag and continued walking to school.

Beca followed Aubrey as well and Aubrey kept blushing and thought "she's so soft. get a hold of yourself, Aubrey. she's messing with you."

when they got to the classroom Stacie and Chloe were talking.

"hey, guys, what are you both talking about?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked at Aubrey who was frowning and asked Beca "what did you do this time, Beca?"

Beca blushed and lied "what do you mean?"

"Beca, what did you do to Aubrey?" Stacie whispered.

"I just fell on her. what's the problem?" Beca said.

Stacie and Chloe rolled their eyes and Chloe said "what if someone fell on you, Beca? what would you feel?"

Beca widened her eyes and realized that Aubrey must be really embarrassed.

Beca went to Aubrey's table and Aubrey scoffed "what do you want, perv?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." Beca said.

Aubrey said "apology accepted, perv."

Beca smiled and said "you can stop calling me a perv now."

Aubrey frowned and said "it's the only thing you could do for me to forgive you."

Beca sighed "fine."

suddenly Tom pushed her towards Aubrey and landed on Aubrey's breast.

Tom laughed and said "I knew I would get my revenge."

Tom went to his seat and Aubrey blushed and shrieked and pushed Beca.

"you are a perv." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca said "it's not my fault. it was Tom."

Aubrey glared at Beca and muttered "perv."

Beca went back to her seat when the teacher came and Aubrey blushed and thought "sh-she landed on me ag-again."

_Beca thought "her breast are so soft...wait what?! snap out of it Mitchell. first the kiss and now the landing on boob thing? what's next?"_

* * *

><p><strong>getting a little inappropriate here XD okay, what did you think about this chapter? please leave reviews ^-^~Nyan<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vahuene: glad you liked the nickname =w= XD**

**Cheekymadom: IKR XD Aubrey better be cautious**

**A/N: guys please check out my new stories and don't forget to review :3 I really appreciate it.~Nyan**

* * *

><p>it was recess and Beca sat with Chloe and Stacie while Aubrey was sitting alone reading a book.<p>

Stacie asked "so, what does Aubrey's breast feel like?"

Beca widened her eyes and scoffed "what kind of question is that?"

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and said "I just thought if you were a boob girl or an ass girl."

"Stacie!" Beca growled.

Stacie asked "what? I was curious."

Beca left the table and went to Aubrey's table.

"what do you want, perv?" Aubrey asked coldly.

"may I seat with you?" Beca asked.

Aubrey looked at Beca and nodded and continued reading her book.

there was awkward silence and Beca wanted to apologize.

"say, Aubrey. I want to say sorry." Beca sighed.

"for what?" Aubrey asked.

"for landing on you and everything." Beca sighed.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "I have already forgiven you, perv."

Beca laughed and said "thanks. so, do you want me to take you home later?"

_is this a dream? Beca Mitchell you're all time crush is asking me to take me home? Aubrey thought._

"Aubrey, you all right?" Beca asked curiously.

"yes. of course you can take me home." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at her confused and Aubrey scoffed "I mean yeah. it's probably the only thing you can do to repay me."

Beca smiled and Aubrey tried herself not to blush.

suddenly the bell rang and the next subject was Mathematics.

"I hate Math." Beca groaned.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "you're just like Stacie."

when they went in the room the teacher was writing a solution.

after discussing about exponents and stuff it was time for a seat work.

"answer these and you can go home." Mr. Sentry said.

Beca was having a hard time and Aubrey was beside her.

_"I might have to ask Aubrey on how to do this." Beca thought._

"psst...Aubrey." Beca whispered.

Aubrey glared at her and whispered "what do you want, perv?"

"I need your help. I'm not really good at math, you know." Beca whispered.

Aubrey nodded and wrote the solution and gave it to Beca.

suddenly the bell rang and Aubrey and Beca passed their papers.

while Beca was walking Aubrey home she said "thank you."

"for what?" Aubrey asked.

"for helping me in math." Beca answered.

Aubrey nodded and sighed "nobody ever thanks me after I help them."

"well, they're rude." Beca scoffed and suddenly she heard someone coming near them so she turned around.

Aubrey asked "what's wrong?"

"I think I hear something." Beca said.

"it's probably just the wind, Beca." Aubrey scoffed.

suddenly someone startled them and they shrieked.

"calm down, Beca." a male voice said.

Beca opened her eyes and asked "what the hell, Jesse?!"

"sorry for startling you, Becs." Jesse laughed.

Beca glared at Jesse and punched him at the side and Aubrey frowned.

_"is he Beca's...boyfriend? no. he can't be." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review ;)~Nyan<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vahuene: thanks. :)**

**Guest: Aubrey's just scared to lose Beca ;)**

**Cheekymadom: IKR XD I didn't mean to put Jesse in there XD**

**A/N: please leave reviews and do anything to help this story (share it to your friends XD) and please enjoy this chapter~ Nyan**

* * *

><p>Jesse looked at Aubrey and asked "what's your name?"<p>

Aubrey doesn't even know the guy. he's probably not from Barden.

"I'm Aubrey." Aubrey scoffed.

Jesse quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's with the attitude?"

Aubrey glared at Jesse and Beca said awkwardly "okay. enough "getting to know each other" bullshit. let's hang out"

Aubrey asked "I thought you were taking me home?"

Beca widened her eyes and scratched her neck and said "oh yeah. but can you please hang out just this once?"

Aubrey shook her head and scoffed "No. I'll just walk on my own then."

Beca said "No. if I said I will walk you home...I'll walk you home."

Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and smiled at her.

Aubrey blushed and Jesse asked "how about tomorrow then?"

"if Aubrey won't come...then I won't." Beca said.

Jesse nodded and left.

Aubrey blushed and stared at Beca who was clearly smiling at her.

"I didn't want to go with Jesse anyway." Beca muttered.

Beca arrived at Aubrey's house and Aubrey asked "who is he?"

"Jesse? well, he's my friend who tried to hit on me but everything worked out." Beca said.

Aubrey nodded and said "well, you better go home, perv."

Beca chuckled and said "yeah. I probably should."

Beca walked home and Aubrey dragged herself to her bed.

_"Beca...why do you have to be THIS attractive.? Aubrey thought._

Aubrey blushed and thought "I have to stop all of these thoughts."

the next day Beca woke up and got a text from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: hey perv. you owe me lunch today._

Beca rolled her eyes and smirked and replied.

_Beca: fine. but stop calling me a perv._

minutes later Aubrey replied.

_Aubrey: but it's fun. and besides you'll do everything I say._

_Beca: fine. since I love you.  
><em>

Beca widened her eyes and replied instantly.

_Beca: I meant owe...stupid auto correct._

Aubrey blushed and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Beca wore her uniform and saw Chloe and Stacie waiting for her outside.

"so, Becs. how are you and my sister going?" Stacie asked.

Beca blushed and asked "what do you mean?"

Stacie laughed and said "you're totally hitting on my sister."

Beca's jaw dropped and said "I am not hitting on your sister."

Chloe smiled and kept walking with them to school.

when they arrived at school they saw Aubrey reading at a bench.

"you know what to do, short stack." Stacie whispered as she pushed Beca.

Beca fell to the ground and glared at Stacie.

Aubrey stopped reading her book and scoffed "better get up, Mitchell."

Beca stood up and cleaned herself up.

Beca turned around and noticed Stacie and Chloe aren't there anymore.

Aubrey kept reading and suddenly Beca sat beside her.

"what are you reading?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "Nothing. we should probably go to class."

Aubrey stood up and went to class with Beca.

_"the more I push her away...the more close she is to me. nobody was...ever like that." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter ;) and thank you guys for the support and please leave reviews :) ~ Mepo<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Vahuene: hahahaha XD thanks :3**

**guest1: IKR Jesse can be annoying sometimes XD**

**Guest: Aubrey's just stubborn and doesn't want to believe her feelings are true XD yeah I hope so too. I love Mitchsen as well :3 and here is that update you wanted XD**

**A/N: I always post my stories at like 4 or 5 in the morning in my country XD please leave a review. it helps :) ~Nyan**

* * *

><p>"wait for me you, perv." Aubrey called.<p>

Beca turned around and smiled and asked "what's up, Bree?"

"you promised you'll walk me home later." Aubrey reminded.

Beca chuckled and said "yeah. yeah. sure. I'll do that."

Aubrey smirked and showed Beca the text Beca sent earlier.

"you told me you love me." Aubrey teased.

Beca blushed and stuttered "I-I-I can e-e-explain."

Aubrey giggled and suddenly the bell rang.

Beca and Aubrey went to in the classroom and sat at their seats.

"all right. we have a new student." Ms. Shimmer announced.

all the students groaned and Ms. Shimmer scoffed "be nice to her as well."

the dark haired girl went in and she wore her hair in twin tail style and had red ribbons that tied her hair. she had red eyes and was a little shorter than Beca.

Aubrey looked at Beca's reaction and saw that Beca was smiling at the girl.

Aubrey got jealous and the girl spoke "Hi. I'm Nico Yazawa. I'm a transferee from Japan and I hope we have a good time."

"okay, Nico. you can seat beside Beca. the one who is close to the window at the back." Ms. Shimmer instructed.

Nico nodded and sat beside Beca.

Ms. Shimmer started a lesson and Beca whispered to Nico "hey, I'm Beca Mitchell."

Nico smiled and said "nice to meet you, Beca."

Aubrey didn't focus on Ms. Shimmer but instead she saw Beca and Nico interacting.

suddenly the bell rang and thank goodness it was the last subject of the day and Aubrey grabbed her bag and left.

Beca saw Aubrey left so she followed her.

"Aubrey, wait." Beca called.

Aubrey looked pissed off and Stacie and Chloe watched them both.

"what do you want, Beca?" Aubrey scoffed.

Beca widened her eyes and said "I was supposed to take you home. remember."

"you can take Nico instead." Aubrey scoffed as she continued walking.

Beca caught up with Aubrey and chuckled.

"why is that funny?" Aubrey asked.

Beca smiled and said "the weird thing is. Nico is my childhood friend."

Aubrey blushed and suddenly Stacie said "you don't need to get jealous, Bree."

Aubrey kept blushing and stuttered "J-j-jealous?!"

Chloe laughed and teased "oh yeah. I noticed you when Nico went in the classroom. you're so cute."

Beca chuckled and Aubrey scoffed "I wasn't jealous...I was just curious."

"sure, Bree. whatever you say." Beca chuckled.

the four of them went home and Stacie kissed Chloe goodbye.

"get a room you two." Beca teased.

Stacie smirked and said "you'll do this. someday."

Beca looked at Aubrey and blushed.

_"Aubrey...I'm going to kiss you like that...someday. don't worry. I'll make you mine." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you liked this story ^_^ and please leave reviews :3~Mepo<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vahuene: hahaha :3 thank you :)**

**Guest: Nico has red eyes since she has condition on her eyes and yes she's a red panda XD (nah, I'm joking) Bree can't stop being jealous XD**

**Guest (Feb. 21): me too. thanks XD you can't have too many feels :3 and thank you XD**

**cheekymadom: IKR XD Aubrey is just stubborn :3**

**Guest1: yeah, Bree XD just give in.**

**A/N: hey, guys. please check out A New York Love Story it's almost done :3 thank you for the support and please don't forget to leave reviews :3**

* * *

><p>Beca went home from school and saw Nico sitting at a bench alone.<p>

"Hey, Nics. why are you alone?" Beca asked.

"oh. I was just thinking. is all." Nico said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

Beca and Nico walked home together.

"say, who was the blonde one in the classroom?" Nico asked.

Beca said "her name's Aubrey. she's a little intense sometimes but...she's actually sweet."

Nico nodded and when they got to Beca's apartment she asked "are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Nico nodded and Beca smiled and said "be safe."

Nico walked home and Beca threw herself to bed.

Beca groaned and thought "why did Nico move here? there are plenty of other schools...but why here?"

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and saw that she got a message from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: hey, I know it's kinda weird texting you this late but...I need your help...can you please stop by at my house :)_

Beca reread the text over and over again and thought "why would Aubrey want me to go to her place?"

Beca went to Aubrey's house anyway wearing a gray shirt and a dark blue jacket and denim jeans.

"I've never been to Aubrey's house before." Beca thought.

suddenly she saw Jesse just standing there.

"hey, Jess." Beca greeted.

"hey, Becs. what are you doing out here at night?" Jesse asked.

Beca laughed nervously and said "I'm just going to my friend's house."

Jesse nodded and said "well, be safe."

Beca smiled and kept walking. Beca arrived at Aubrey's house and rang the doorbell.

"who could be here at this time?" Aubrey groaned.

Aubrey opened the door and it was Beca.

"what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked tiredly.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and said "you told me to come here."

Aubrey widened her eyes and muttered "Stacie."

"I'm sorry about my step sister." Aubrey said.

Beca shook her head and said "nah. it's alright."

"if you want you can go in for awhile." Aubrey said shyly.

suddenly Stacie came and said "oh. I made you come here."

"why?" Beca asked curiously.

Stacie shrugged and sighed "I need your help in History."

"why didn't you just say so?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Beca went in and looked around and said "you have a great house."

"thanks." Stacie said with a smile.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "you could've just asked me for my help."

"nah...Beca is kinda better at teaching History." Stacie said with a shrug.

Aubrey sighed and went to the kitchen and saw Chloe cooking food.

"you didn't have to do that." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled and said "it's the least I could do since you're letting me stay here."

Aubrey went back to the living room and saw Stacie and Beca having fun.

Aubrey became...jealous...again.

suddenly Beca looked at her and said "you should probably...button up."

Aubrey looked at her pajamas and blushed and scoffed "you perv."

Aubrey buttoned up her pajamas and Stacie said "please stay here for awhile, Becs."

"fine...but only until your parents came here." Beca said sternly.

Beca stood up and suddenly tripped and landed at Aubrey's chest.

"shit." Beca muttered.

Aubrey smacked Beca and scoffed "stop being a perv."

Aubrey went back to the kitchen and Beca blushed.

_"it seems like their parents aren't going back...I hope nothing happens to her parents...Aubrey's breasts are soft though...Mitchell, get a hold of yourself...you're better than this." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>please leave reviews :3 and this is more like a filler chapter abut I will make longer ones eventually :)~Nyan<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vahuene: hahahaha Beca is just THAT perverted ;) and thank you :3**

**Guest: Beca was destined to fall on Aubrey XD hahahah we sure do ;) awww...don't be sad probably I'll make more longer ones and thank you for the support :3**

**Guest: hahahaha XD**

**A/N: basically this story will never end XD I kept thinking of when it will end and his story is basically the lives of high school girls with a perverted friend XD but if you guys have an idea I'll be happy to use it :3**

* * *

><p>the four girls were just talking at the living room and Beca was worried about Aubrey's parents.<p>

"say, do you two want to stay here?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie with a confused face and asked "you mean like...sleep here?"

Stacie nodded and said "I'll lend some of my sleeping clothes for awhile."

Chloe smiled and hugged Stacie and said "of course I'll stay...my mom is probably doing a night shift right now."

Aubrey scoffed "what if mom and dad comes home?"

"I can explain myself, Aubrey." Stacie groaned.

"so, Beca, are you staying?" Chloe asked.

Chloe smiled at Beca and Beca groaned "fine. but you owe me."

Chloe chuckled and said "yeah. yeah."

"so, where will I sleep?" Beca asked.

"oh my god...it's my chance to sleep with her...Aubrey, stop...she'll never agree..." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey didn't realize she was blushing and Stacie smirked and said "you'll sleep at Aubrey's bed."

"I'll be good at the couch." Beca said sadly.

"you don't want to get caught by our parents...AT ALL." Stacie said nervously.

Beca sighed "if Aubrey want to then...yeah, sure."

Aubrey blushed and said "of course you can."

Chloe and Stacie smirked while Beca looked at Aubrey with a confused face.

"I mean...sure...whatever." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca went to Aubrey's bedroom and it was...girly.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and scoffed "don't think of me as a preppy girl, alright?"

Beca saw a picture of Aubrey and a guy.

"who's this guy?" Beca asked pointing at the picture.

"he's Luke...you know, the leader of the basketball team." Aubrey sighed.

Beca nodded and Aubrey scoffed "you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"fine. but you have a rug so probably it's comfortable." Beca said.

suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Beca, here's the clothes I'm lending you." Stacie chimed.

Beca opened the door and Stacie bought shorts and a tank top.

"are you serious?" Beca asked.

"it's the only thing that's decent for you...if you want the nightgown I'll lend it to you." Stacie said shyly.

Beca shook her head and said "no. this is fine."

Beca took the clothes and closed the door.

Beca took her clothes off and Aubrey blushed and scoffed "shouldn't you change in the bathroom?"

"well, I'm too lazy. just don't look if you don't want." Beca said smugly.

Aubrey can't help but blush and look a Beca's pale skin along with her black bra and panties.

"what are you doing, Aubrey? just don't look." Aubrey thought.

Beca was done changing and positioned herself on the floor.

"you can't just let her sleep there on her own." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey sighed and said "you can sleep beside me."

Beca smirked and slept beside Aubrey.

Beca blushed and felt Aubrey's skin on her's.

"these shorts are too short...but her skin is so soft." Beca thought.

Beca turned around and saw Aubrey sleeping.

"shit...this is too close..." Beca thought.

Beca can't control the awkwardness that she's feeling and sighed.

_"well, it is Saturday tomorrow...holy shit...not her pajamas again...why do I keep staring at her breast?! shit...those lips are hot...stop it, Mitchell." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>alright guys, hoped you like this chapter and don't forget to check my other stories out :3 and please leave reviews :3 until next time<br>**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vahuene: hahahaha IKR :3**

**Guest: pervy Beca will do a lot in this chapter =w=**

**cheekymadom: better read to find out ;)**

**A/N: guys, thank you for the support and I had an idea on how this story will end ;)~Nyu**

* * *

><p>Beca felt something soft and round. she heard moans every time she gropes it.<p>

"Beca..." she heard someone moan.

Beca opened her eyes slowly and saw her hand was on Aubrey's breast and she lets go of it immediately.

"crap. I'm dead..." Beca thought.

Aubrey groaned and slowly opened her eyes and asked "why are you looking at me like that?"

Beca was relieved and said "nothing. I was just...you know."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stood up and muttered "pervert."

Beca stood up as well and thought "thank god...I hope she doesn't find out or anything."

Aubrey went downstairs and saw Stacie and Chloe making breakfast.

"morning, Bree. how was the night with Beca?" Stacie asked with a wink.

Aubrey looked confused and asked "what are you talking about?"

"is she good in bed?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

Aubrey blushed and thought "what did she mean? did Beca and I do it last night? no...Beca must've...probably that's why I'm feeling such pleasure down there."

"we didn't do anything...I swear." Aubrey said awkwardly.

Chloe giggled and asked suspiciously "care to explain...the moans last night?"

Aubrey gulped and asked "what...moans?"

"and what about your almost unbuttoned pajamas?" Stacie added.

Aubrey looked down at her pajamas and became flushed and buttoned them up.

Beca went down and tried not to get noticed but...it failed.

Aubrey glared at Beca and Beca froze and Aubrey asked angrily "what the hell did you do to me last night?"

Beca bit her bottom lip and said softly "I can't...control myself when I'm asleep so...that's why I do weird things sometimes..."

Aubrey can't help but blush and scoffed "you little perv."

"I am sorry though...I won't do it again..." Beca said sadly.

Stacie chuckled and ruffled Beca's hair and said "don't feel bad...Aubrey might change."

Aubrey huffed and sat down at the table with Chloe. Beca and Stacie followed and sat down to eat.

"this is really good." Beca said while still chewing her food.

Chloe laughed and said "thanks, Beca."

after they ate Stacie offered "you can take a quick shower here...if you want."

"nah, I'm good..." Beca said.

Chloe pouted and begged "please, Becs...you don't want people to think you're smelly, right?"

Beca sighed in defeat and said "fine. you owe me a lot."

Chloe giggled and saw Beca get a towel. Aubrey asked Chloe "how can you do that?"

"do what?" Chloe asked curiously.

"you seem to get Beca to do stuff she doesn't want to do." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled and said with a wink "it's called...the Chloe charm."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled.

Aubrey walked past the bathroom but something stopped her.

"you shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium."

"Beca was singing?!" Aubrey thought.

Aubrey listened closely and all of a sudden Beca opened the door and made Aubrey fall on her.

Beca blushed and Aubrey flushed.

Aubrey stood up immediately and Beca's towel almost fell.

"shit. I'm so sorry." Aubrey said.

Beca arranged her towel and said "it's fine. what were you doing anyway?"

Beca was still wet and water was dripping from her.

"I...um...was listening...to you sing." Aubrey said nervously.

Beca blushed and said "oh. I...have to put some clothes on now."

Beca went to Aubrey's room since her clothes were there.

_"what is wrong with me? I know better than this...but...she looks so flustered...No, Aubrey don't think of it like that...did we really do it last night...I feel something...like...lust." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>is this appropriate for high school students?! XD okay, I might change the rating to M in later chapters so, please leave reviews<br>**

**~ Chocolat-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vahuene: hahahaha IKR and thanks :3 and pervy Aubrey is a rare sight to see =w=**

**Guest: hahahaha sure I'll change it and good point. Aubrey just wants to take control and well, Beca isn't going to let that happen ;) and here's the next chapter :3**

**Cheekymadom: glad you had a good laugh and thank you :)**

**A/N: changing this to M since this whole story is going to be pervy and sexy and smutty :3 hope you guys don't mind ;)~Nyan**

* * *

><p>Beca came out of Aubrey's room wearing a red tank top and denim shorts and was combing her hair.<p>

Aubrey blushed and thought "her body is so...sexy..."

Aubrey shook her head and tried to stop blushing and Beca caught her staring and asked "why are you staring?"

Aubrey froze and scoffed "I-I w-w-wasn't staring."

Beca smirked and kept combing her wet hair. Chloe went in the bathroom and Stacie said "don't stay in the shower too long, Chlo."

"yeah. yeah. I won't" Chloe chimed.

Beca knocked on the bathroom door and said "Chloe, may I come in...I forgot my hair clip."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and asked "are you seriously going in there with my girlfriend naked?"

Beca glanced at Stacie with emotionless eyes and said "yeah...is that a problem?"

Stacie froze and Chloe unlocked the bathroom door.

"it's open, Becs." Chloe shouted.

Beca opened the door and saw Chloe relaxing at the tub. Beca rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"you look relaxed." Beca said as she grabbed her yellow hair clip and combed in front of the mirror.

Chloe giggled and said "it's a tub, Becs. it's pretty comfortable I should say."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and braided her hair.

"have fun in the tub, Chlo." Beca said as she opened the door.

but when Beca opened the door Aubrey fell on her...again.

"what the...? Aubrey?" Beca asked in shock.

Aubrey groaned and opened her eyes and felt her hands on Beca's chest.

Chloe tried to hide her laughter and deepen herself in the water.

Beca stood up immediately and hid her chest and whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"but Aubrey got cut off by Beca.

"it's fine." Beca muttered and went downstairs.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and Chloe said "now you know why her chest is big."

Aubrey closed the door and followed Beca and saw her outside sitting at the side of the street.

"Beca...I'm sorry." Aubrey said softly.

Beca had an angry pout on her face and said "now you know my secret..."

"it's not bad to be-" but Aubrey got cut off again.

"don't say it, Aubrey..." Beca said with an almost sad tone.

Aubrey sat beside Beca and said "it's okay if you use pads...but...I think your cute without it..."

Beca looked at Aubrey who was smiling at her and Beca blushed and said "t-thanks."

"don't tell this to anyone." Aubrey scoffed. Beca laughed and nodded.

Beca said "you too. don't tell this to anyone."

Aubrey smiled and went back in the house. Beca felt her cheeks heating up and she was smiling like an idiot.

_"she...complimented me...I think...her body...it's so warm...shut it, Mitchell...I can stare at her all day...crap...I'm in love." Beca thought._

* * *

><p><strong>should I add drama and pervy stuff in it? :3 please leave reviews. it keeps me motivated and thank you for the support ;)<br>**

**~ Chocolat-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vahuene: hehehehe :3 Beca is so confused XD**

**Cheekymadom: IKR :3**

**Guest (march 5): hahahaha yeah stahp it you're driving everyone crazy XD**

**Guest (march 6): you'll see it develop alright =w= XD and here's the next chapter ;)**

**A/N: all right...I know it's late to announce this but...the sequel to New York Love Story is here XD (self-promotions are hard) it's called It's always sunny in New York. please read it :3 thank you~nyan**

* * *

><p>Beca and Chloe packed their stuff up and Chloe said "thanks, Stacie and Aubrey."<p>

"you're welcome, babe." Stacie said as she kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes and Aubrey scoffed "enough lady loving and go before my mom and dad sees you."

Beca and Chloe said goodbye to both of them and walked home.

"that's weird." Chloe said.

Beca glanced at her and gave her a confused look and asked "what's weird?"

"you didn't get mad at Aubrey for knowing your secret accidentally and when I did you didn't talk to me for a month." Chloe answered.

Beca blushed and stuttered "i-it's b-b-because..."

Chloe sighed and smirked at Beca and said "we have swimming classes at school tomorrow."

Beca froze and stopped walking and Chloe stopped as well and asked "do you want me to help you pick out a bathing suit or a swimsuit? I don't know what's the difference."

Beca looked at the ground and nodded and Chloe giggled and grabbed Beca's arm and went to a store where they sell swimsuits and bathing suits.

"here. try this." Chloe said as she picked out a blue one-piece.

Beca nodded and took it from Chloe's hands and went to the dressing room. Chloe waited for Beca but then got impatient and asked "are you done yet?"

Beca just whimpered and this alarmed Chloe. Chloe opened the dressing room and saw Beca sitting at the floor staring at the ground.

"are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"it...doesn't fit me." Beca whimpered. Chloe quirked her eyebrows and said "but it's XS already."

"tell me the truth, Becs." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca took a deep breath and sighed "it fits me but...it's a little loose."

Chloe patted Beca's back and said "I'll handle it. I know just the thing."

Chloe followed Beca home and Beca asked curiously "what's your plan?"

"I'm going to give you a massage." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca froze and Chloe groped her from behind and Beca groaned "Chloe? what the...hell?"

Chloe kept massaging Beca's breast and with every move Beca moaned.

"it's said that when you massage boobs they grow." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca froze and Chloe kept massaging her chest and Beca got to the point where she doesn't want it anymore.

"please...stop..." Beca begged.

Chloe stopped and Beca scoffed "what the hell, Chloe?"

Chloe stuck her tongue out and said "you'll thank me in the future...I'll go now...see ya."

Chloe left and Beca just sighed. Beca placed her hand on her chest and froze.

"this is weird." Beca thought as her hands began to grope her breast...it's flat but...

Beca blushed and stopped and thought "what am I doing? I'll never have boobs like Chloe's or anyone...honestly."

Beca rested herself on her couch and slept for awhile.

meanwhile Stacie asked "so, do you have an outfit already?"

Aubrey froze and stuttered "o-o-ou-outfit?!"

"yeah...for the...you know...swimming class." Stacie answered.

Aubrey asked in shock "swimming class?!"

Stacie nodded and Aubrey said shyly "I-I d-d-don't have a...swimsuit."

Stacie ruffled her step-sister's hair and laughed "that's fine. leave it to me."

their parents were glad seeing them both getting along.

Stacie went in her room with Aubrey and asked "what's your cup size?"

Aubrey gave Stacie a disgusted look and Stacie rolled her eyes and immediately took her shirt off.

"Stacie! what the hell?!" Aubrey scolded as she crossed her arms.

Aubrey was just wearing a green laced bra and Stacie ordered "take off the bra now."

"what?!" Aubrey asked.

Stacie rolled her her eyes and unhooked Aubrey's bra and it revealed Aubrey's chest. Aubrey shrieked and Stacie already did the measuring and said "36 B"

Stacie rolled her measuring tape and said "you should put your bra on."

Aubrey hooked her bra and scoffed "why did you do that?"

Stacie noticed that Aubrey was blushing and teased "stop blushing, Aubrey...you don't want incest to happen."

Aubrey wore her shirt and scoffed "I hate you."

Stacie sat down at the floor and placed her sewing kit on the table.

"what are you doing?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Stacie said "well. I'm making your swimsuit for tomorrow and instead of buying and get embarrassed I decided to make you one."

Aubrey smiled and hugged Stacie and said "thank you, Stacie."

Stacie smirked and said smugly "that's what I deserve."

Aubrey playfully smacked Stacie at the side and scoffed "THAT'S for taking my bra off."

Aubrey stood up and glanced at Stacie and said shyly "a-a-and t-t-thank you."

Aubrey left Stacie's room and Stacie smiled and muttered "don't mention it...little sister."

_"I wonder what Beca looks like in a swimsuit...stop it, Posen...but she's so...cute..." Aubrey thought._

* * *

><p><strong>wow, for the past few days I like making long chapters XD maybe this is going to make me make more long chapters in the future ;) hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave reviews :)<br>**

**~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
